Fang
Fang, a grey wolf with a lighter underbelly, a dark-grey stripe leading from his head and to the base of his tail, dark grey ears, abnormally long teeth and dark green eyes; was the nephew of Bay and one of the top soldiers in The Element Force. During the Story Coming soon! Relationships Rose He and his sister shared a particularly close bond, though they often tried to best each other in hunting and especially in fighting. Like siblings do, they had the occasional quarrel but most of their life they saw eye-to-eye. Salem He liked his father, and possibly learnt his rebelling ways from him as Salem did much the same when Fang was just a pup. When Fang earned his element he was a little disappointed since he wanted to be an apprentice under his father, who was the lead mage in gravity. Salem would say that it wasn't his destiny to earn gravity as his element and fire was instead. Fang was much upset with this and soon as he grew he began to follow his own ways, again, just like his father. Leaf His first crush, he loved the young she-wolf's courage and will to survive. Fang would many times try to impress her, but she didn't see it as flirting and only saw it as simple kindness. When she confessed she didn't like him in that way, he vowed never to take on another she-wolf in his life again, for no wolf could replace her. As time passed and he had become a soldier for Death, he had put Leaf out of his mind completely. Sin He didn't particularly like his alpha, let alone his ways, attitude or rules. Fang often would rebel against his alpha just to make him angry. During the early stages it was all in good fun, but after he had become a loner and lived life alone, he was corrupted by Death's superiority above his former alphas, and immediately wanted to become a soldier for no wolf but her. When he saw Sin and Bless again he attacked them, treating them as if they were his prey. He had never desired to be with his former pack again any time followed. Bless Although not as hostile to Bless as he was to Sin, he still held some hostilities toward his alphess. However - he tolerated her a lot more, still following her ways. When he was corrupted by Death's superiority he had saw Bless and Sin as weak wolves, lacking will and thought, thus joined her pack and left his former leaders in the dust. Death Upon their first meeting Fang was afraid of Death, but as time passed and she showed him her superiority, he was tempted into joining The God's Children. She named him as a soldier, and from there he looked up to and worshiped her. He found life in his new pack to his liking - he went so far as to betray his former pack and kill them if the situation called to do so. Serpent If there was one thing he didn't like in his new pack, it would be Serpent, the beta. He reminded him thoroughly of Sin despite having a vicious nature and a poisonous tongue - but he tolerated his beta's commands and would hunt with him and the others. Trivia *After rejection from Leaf, his crush, he decided to never have a mate again. The rejection is what caused him to change his opinion on his pack, and soon joined The God's Children instead. Category:Male Wolves Category:Deceased Category:Fire Mages Category:The Element Force Category:The God's Children Category:Characters